


The 1

by we_stan_a_queen (allicekitty13)



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, or at least my attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allicekitty13/pseuds/we_stan_a_queen
Summary: After seeing someone who looks like Jasper at a bus stop Alice reminisces on the short period of time she was able to spend with 'the 1'
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first installment of The Taylor Swift project where I go alphabetically through every Taylor song ever recorded and create a one-shot for it.
> 
> This one is my first attempt at light angst, so sit back and enjoy.

Passing the bus stop near her apartment Alice stopped dead in her tracks. The man currently sitting on the bench waiting for public transport with his head buried in a book looked so very much like Jasper. It wasn't the first time Alice had imagined seeing the man; it certainly wouldn't be the last. But this man, like the many others she'd imagined Jasper's likeness on, was just slightly off. Always a little too perfect, lacking his subtle flaws. Or a bit too stiff, missing those small quirks and mannerisms that were undeniably Jasper Whitlock. 

Alice shook her head furiously as though the action might force thoughts of the man she had loved and lost from her mind. As though it might eliminate the sour feeling developing in her stomach or restore the air, the sight had forced from her lungs. 

Today was apparently going to be one of those days where thoughts of Jasper insisted upon resting at the forefront of her mind. They were, thankfully, becoming less and less frequent. But she knew she would never move on completely. 

Finally, allowing her moment of hopeful shock to wear away, Alice continued about her way down the street to her destination. She tried, honestly tried, to think about anything else but couldn't help herself from digging up that metaphorical grave yet again. 

Three years ago, she had been happy. Not to say she wasn't happy now; ever since losing Jasper, she'd made some changes to her life, hitting the ground running every day. Living her life for herself, the way the tall blonde had always wished she would. Alice said yes more often; she'd moved out of her father's home and purchased a tiny apartment in the city. It wasn't much, and she could barely afford to keep the lights on with the meager salary she earned working at a local bridal boutique. Alice did have to admit, it was the right choice. She was able to spend more time with her friends, the people who genuinely cared for her. The chosen family was more than the woman had ever expected from life. They had been there for her after she'd lost her Jasper; they still were even to this day. 

Rosalie, who had come to be her best friend in all of the fallout, would chastize Alice for the current train of thought she was riding. To the petite woman, however, as much as the memories hurt, it was therapeutic. After all, if you never bleed, you'll never grow. Thinking about it now, it still hurt, but it was alright. She could take the loss in stride with the happy memories... she had too. 

After all, it was what he would have wanted. They had never painted by the numbers, had always made everything... made every moment count. Their lives belonged to themselves, and one of Alice's biggest regrets was that he couldn't see her now. That he couldn't see all the strides, she'd made life over that past few years. 

Sometimes, she would dream that things had been different. That they'd caught Jasper's illness earlier. He was never one for checkups or hospitals. In her dreams, his doctor, and kind man by the name of Dr. Cullen, had been able to do more. That Jasper was still alive, off having adventures. In the end, it was always just another day waking up alone. 

Alice passed by a large fountain situation in the center of her favorite park. She tossed a couple of pennies in, the same way she always did. It was futile, of course; there was no coming back from the dead. It was her routine, though, and she was set in her ways wishing every Sunday on her way to the matinee that he would one day come back to her. 

The fountain, which just happened to be where they'd first met, always filled her with a sense of serenity. That calm carried her the rest of the way to the hidden theater where she spent her Sunday afternoons. The small space, an older location that had been in the town longer than anyone could recall, hosted only one screen and played older black and white movies on Sundays. She loved escaping the world for a few hours to watch the vintage love stories play out on screen, always ending at the perfect moment. Never going on long enough for fallout or tragedy. 

She took her usual seat near the back of the theater, armed with a bucket of popcorn and small soda. The opening scenes of a silent film from the height of the roaring twenties had just begun to play when she tensed. A man had taken the seat next to her, shocking her with a greeting of "Hey Alice." His voice like a ghost, a sound relegated only to memory and dreams.

She turned tentatively to face the man, shocked to see the familiar face of Jasper Whitlock sitting next to her. He was too perfect, too stiff; his expression looked almost pained. It was the eyes that sold it for her. Despite their being a honey shade of gold rather than the deep green of her memory, it was undeniably Jasper.

Alice was too confused, shocked but allowed that spark of home to permeate her body. Hope that her wishes came true, that it really was Jasper.


End file.
